Fighting Fate
by Rising Phoenix1835
Summary: Jacob has come into his inheritance. With it comes his ability to imprint. He thinks all his dreams are about to come true and Bella will finally be his. Too bad Fate has different plans for him, and his soul mate is his worst enemy. Edward/Jacob SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Well for the readers of my other story don't think I've given up on that one. I'm just taking a miniature break and getting my ideas together for that story. This idea just popped into my head and I decided to put it down on paper..well methophorically anyway…lol. Anyway, here goes!

A/N #2: Just to clear some things up before you begin reading, and hopefully it'll decrease the comments about some things beforehand. I DO NOT FOLLOW THE BOOKS….at least on some things. Since we all read these fanfics I'm sure most if not all of us have read the books so we know what happens. For me the point of Fanfiction is to change things we may not like about the books. In my story the timeline is after Breaking Dawn, but many things that happened in the book did not happen in my story. Renessmee doesn't exist for one thing. I'll try to explain most of the things I change within my story or either give a backstory. If its something you really don't understand please feel free to message me or leave a review, I do answer them. In reviews please refrain from telling me "well this is what happened in the books, or this didn't happen", Trust me I know already. Okay I'm done now. LOL

**Chapter 1:**

"But Edward! You have to go with me. Please! If you really loved me you would." Bella put on her best pouty face. It never failed to make Edward cave when he was being particularly difficult about giving her something she wanted. She definitely used this to her advantage on numerous occasions.

Edward tried to ignore it. Truly he did. It didn't work.

"Fine Bella. We'll go, but we're not staying long. The less time I have to be around the mutts the better for all of us. I can't believe you're asking me to subject myself to them like this. You know how much I can't stand them."

"Oh Edward, stop exaggerating. You know Jacob is my best friend and I have to be there for him. It's his big day and I want to be able to celebrate with him."

Jacob.

It always came back to him with Bella. What Jacob wanted. What was best for Jacob.

God how he hated that dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacob! Time to get up!"

"Grrrrr" Did his father really have to yell so loudly? The house was only so big. It was completely unnecessary.

"Fine! I'm up."

Today was the day. His 18th birthday. The day he finally grew into his inheritance. Jacob made his way to the bathroom to check himself out. If everything went accordingly he should notice the difference straight away.

Jacob looked at himself in the mirror and almost yelled in fright at the person looking back at him. It wasn't so much that the sight that greeted him was frighteningy, just that it hadn't been anything like what he expected.

Jacob had always been big for his age, and taller than most other boys his age. However as he looked at himself he noticed that he had increased another five inches in height. Apart from his overnight growth spurt his hair had also grown longer. It now reached just past his shoulders. His face had lost all the remaining baby fat, and he now had a very distinguised jaw line and chiseled features. His eyes seemed more darker than they were and now resembled black coals with a nearly unnoticeable gold rim around the irises.

Jacob looked down at his body. He'd always had muscled, but….geez…now he REALLY had muscles. His toned stomach now had a very nice six pack of abs, and his arms were toned and when he flexed he couldn't keep the grin off his face at the added muscle to his biceps.

His legs were now well defined and when he peeked inside the waistband of his boxers his eyes nearly bugged out at the growth spurt there.

Feeling extremely good about himself he made his way to the shower to freshen up before starting his big day.

As Jacob made his way down the stairs he heard his dad in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Usually he was the one to fix breakfast but he figured Billy thought since it was his birthday he could have a break for once.

"Hey dad"

"Hey there Jake. How's the birthday boy?"

"Great! How do you like me now?" Jake took a moment to flex his newly gained muscles and struck a bodybuilder poise for Billy.

Billy laughed heartily. "Well it seems like you don't mind your inheritance so far hmm?"

"Definitely not. I wish I had an inheritance everyday!"

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm not sure really. I know the pack is planning a surprise party for me later but other than that I really don't know."

"A surprise party? How is it a surprise if you already know about it?" Billy quirked a brow.

"Well you know how Quill can never keep a secret. He let it slip a couple days ago."

"Hmm. Should've known."

Just then they heard the front door open, and Paul and Seth entered the kitchen.

"What's up Jake" Paul said sitting down

"Wow Jake. You're even bigger than I would've thought" Seth commented while grabbing a handfull of bacon of Jake's plate.

"Hey! Ask first you big oaf." Jake hit Seth upside the head and grabbed his bacon back.

"Alright alright! Take it easy will ya?"

"Sure sure. So what do you guys want? I'm sure you didn't just come over to wish me a happy birthday."

"Sam wanted us to come get you because he's called a pack meeting" Paul said.

"When now?"

"Yeah"

"Fine. Let me just go get my shoes."

Jake made his way back upstairs to get his shoes and jacket, and met the other two back downstairs.

"Alright let's go."

The three boys made their way down to La Push beach to meet up with the rest of the pack. When they got there Sam, Leah, Embry, and Quill were already waiting.

The pack formed a semi circle around Sam and waited for him to begin speaking.

"First I'd just like to say Happy Birthday Jake." Sam handed over a small wrapped box to Jake.

"What's this?" Jake asked. He hadn't actually expected any gifts from his pack members.

"I'll get to that in just a second. First I need to explain some things to you." Sam said

"Okay." Jake was still somewhat confused but he figured Sam would explain.

"Jake, it was explained to me when I first became pack leader that I wasn't the rightful leader of this pack. You were always the true leader of this pack Jacob."

Jacob felt his face heat up. He always became embarrassed when people talked about him being the leader of his pack. He didn't need it, and he definitely didn't want it.

"Now that you've come into your inheritance Jacob, it is time for you to take your rightful place as our pack leader." Sam stated.

"What?!? No way. I don't want to be the leader!" Jake said vehemently. He hadn't excpected anything like this when he got his inheritance.

"There's no room for argument Jake. On your 18th birthday it passed down to you automatically."

"Isn't there some way I can just hand it over to you Sam? I don't know how to lead a pack." Jacob's mind was reeling. He didn't know the first thing about how to be a leader.

"I'm sorry Jacob. It's not possible." With that Sam closed the discussion.

"Now the next thing we need to discuss is what you know about your inheritance."

"What do you mean? Don't I just channge my appearance? I know I'll look like this from now on until I stop shifting. What else is there?"

"Well for one thing, now you have the ability to imprint. After a wolf comes into their inheritance they can find their mate."

Well that for one thing was something Jacob didn't know. Of course he knew about imprinting, but he didn't know it came along with your inheritance. That sent his mind reeling. The only thing he could think about was

Bella

There wasn't a doubt in Jacob's mind that Bella was his soul mate. He had loved her for as long as he could remember. There was no one else for him. He had always wondered why he couldn't imprint on Bella before and now he knew. He hadn't come into his inheritance yet.

He knew the moment he set eyes on her again he would imprint. A huge smile broke out onto his face.

This would be the perfect way to get her away from the leech.

He knew from seeing others in his pack imprint that the imprintee was so overcome by the love shown to them that it was nearly impossible to deny it. It was nearly impossible to not accept the one who imprints on you.

He knew Bella was half in love with him already so he felt certain it wouldn't take much convincing on his part.

This inheritance thing was definitely looking better all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward hated this. He really and truly hated this. He would rather be making a visit to the Volturi than being here.

And where was here?

In the middle of the Black living by members of the La Push pack. None of his family members would even help him by coming along. He thought back again to how he had gotten hisself in this situation. He looked to his left.

Ah right. Bella.

His darling sweet Bella. He marveled at how she could get him to do anything for her.

"Well where is he?" He asked her. The stupid mutt didn't even have the decency to show up on time for his own party.

Bella looked over at him with a small smile. "Quill said that he was out running with Sam. Some type of bonding thing I think."

"Well he better hurry up and get here. I don't plan on waiting around all night." Edward grumbled.

As soon as the words left his mouth he heard a commotion coming from the front of the room. Choruses of "Jake" were heard, signifying the arrival of the party boy.

"Great. Here we go." Edward sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake made his way slowly through the crowd, accepting greeting from everyone he met. The only thing running through his mind however was wondering if Bella had arrived yet.

He didn't want to seem rude to all the people that had come out to celebrate with him however, so he stopped to make small chat with some of his friends from the res school.

As he was talking, the sweetest sent Jacob had ever smelt wafted towards him. It was a mixture of cinnamon and strawberries. Jacob inhaled, not being able to get enough of that wonderful smell. It was coming from the direction of the living room, and Jacob couldn't help but follow it to its source.

The living room was more crowded than he had expected, and it took him some time to pin point the location the aroma was coming from. He pushed through the crowd until he got to the very center of the room.

And there she was.

Bella

His Bella.

She spotted him at the same time and gave him a soft smile. Jacob braced himself and looked into her eyes, waiting for the moment that the imprint would hit him.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

After long anticipated moments passed and nothing happened, Jacob regrettably lowered his eyes.

What the hell just happened? Why didn't it work? It had to work. Bella was the only one for him. Maybe something was wrong with him and he didn't get the imprint inheritance. That's the only plausible explanation. Right?

But where was that scent coming from? Jacob moved closer. The scent got stronger with his every step. It had to be coming from Bella.

But it wasn't.

Jacob looked up straight into the molten golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

And the rest of the world melted away.

Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered

This was his world.

Edward was his world.

That wonderful smell was coming from Edward. God how Jacob wanted to just bury his face into his chest and get more of that scent. How he wanted to just wrap his arms around that lithe perfect body and never let go.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice broke through his imprint induced mind, bringing his world crashing back to reality.

Jacob looked over to see Bella looking at him with a look of confusion, and he realised that he had been so wrapped up in Edward that he had been completely ignoring her.

He looked back at the object of his affection to see wide disbelieving eyes looking back at him.

And then with complete horror he remembered….

Edward could read minds.

A/N: Well that's all folks! At least for now. Read and Review please! It definitely gives me motivation to continue. Also just a few things that I thought I'd let you know.

There will be NO James, Victoria, Laurent in this story

There will be NO Volturi in this story

There will be NO baseball games in this story

Just thought I'd clear that up. I absolutely LOATHE stories that just take Stephanie Meyer's plot and maybe change up the pairings and call it fanfiction. Sorry but that's just unimaginative and lame. Okay there's my rant. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! You guys are awesome. Loved the reviews for last chapet. See? The more reviews, the faster the updates. LOL

**Chapter 2:**

He could read minds.

God how could I be so stupid? Now he knows everything. There's no way to hide how I feel about him.

How I love him.

A strangled gasp reached my ears, confiming my worst fears. I looked over at Edward to see him gaping at me. What could I do now. I can't be here. So I did the only thing I could…

I ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.GOD

Jacob Black imprinted on ME!

He was in love with ME!

Not Bella, which truthfully I had been expecting….but ME!

What the hell was I supposed to do? Killing him for imprinting on Bella I had expected and planned for. But this. This I didn't know how to proceed.

Bella looked up at me, and I know she had to be confused about the incident that had just occurred. Jacob had completely ignored her. All his attention had been focused on me. Thinking about how I smelled so good, and how entrancing my eyes were, how inticing my lips looked……

OH GOD.

I had never had anyone so totally focused on me like that. Not even Bella.

"Edward! What was wrong with Jake? Why did he just run out like that?"

"I'm…I'm not sure Bella."

"What do you mean? You can read his mind can't you?"

"I wasn't really focusing on enough on him. Sorry"

"Well maybe I should go find him. Just to see what's wrong with him you know?" Bella started looking around for any sign of Jacob.

"Actually how about you let me go find him?" I don't know why I offered to go find him, something was just compelling me to go find him.

"I don't know Edward. I really don't feel like putting up with you guys fighting tonight."

"Don't worry love. I promise there won't be any fighting between us tonight." _Except with Jacob's head._

"Well okay then. Go bring my Jacob back to me" Bella smiled.

For the first time ever, I felt a sudden urge to hurt _Bella _when she said _my Jacob._

God I had to find a way to fix this. Now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to get away. That was the only thing I could think about as I ran. I couldn't be around him. I couldn't be around _them. _

I couldn't believe myself. I had actually wanted to rip Bella's head off back there. For touching him. For touching my Edward.

She didn't deserve him. She couldn't love him like I could. She was too weak for him. He needed someone strong. Someone like me. He needed me.

"Jacob! Wait!" Oh god. It was him.

I didn't want to stop, but that silky voice was compelling me too. I slowed down and waited. Sooner than I would've liked he was in front of me.

We stood there in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. It didn't seem like Edward was going to break the silence anytime soon, so I decided too.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked. It came out much more hostile than I had planned.

"Bella wanted to know why you ran off." He said.

"Oh so that's the only reason you followed me? Because Bella wanted you too? Do you do whatever she wants?" I was starting to become increasingly angry. For what reason, I don't know.

"No. I mean, she wanted me to come find you, but I wanted to know what was wrong too." Edward said, much softer than I could've imagined he was capable of speaking to me.

"Oh come on Edward. You can read minds. I'm sure you know why I left."

"Yea…about that. Jacob I think you're making a mistake. You can't possibly feel that way about me." It seemed like he was pleading with me, with every word he spoke. Hoping that it was all a joke. That hurt me more than I thought possible.

"Do you think I asked for this! Huh? I don't want this any more than you do Edward. I can't stop it. I can't help how I feel for 't you understand that? This isn't something that you can just reverse. You're my soul mate. There's no changing that. We're meant for each other." The last part came out a mere whisper.

I don't know what the expression on Edward's face could be described as. To me it seemed like a mix between pain, pity, and anguish.

"Jacob…you know that's not possible for us. I love Bella. Me and you…it couldn't possibly work. We're enemies. It could never work. I don't love you." Edward looked as though he was truly sorry. And that made it all the more painful.

It felt as though someone had just stabbed me in my heart with a thousand knives. I couldn't breathe. The pain in my chest was excruciating. How could I live like this? I didn't want to continue living like this.

"Jacob? Jacob! What's wrong? Say something. Please" Edward was starting to sound panicked. I wanted to tell him I was okay, but no words would come out of my mouth. I couldn't speak around the heavy pressure in my chest. So I did the only thing I could at the time….I let the darkness consume me.

A/N: Well I wasn't going to stop right there…but…then I did anyway. LOL. I know it's short, but I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Read and Review and I might possibly update again today.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys rock! Your reviews made me feel so warm and bubbly inside.  Because of the wonderful reviews I got, I just had to update soon for you all. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3:

Edward paced back and forth in the den at the Blacks' house. After Jacob had passed out he brought him back home as fast as he could, desperately trying not to panick the whole time. Now his mind was racing, not even daring to contemplate the worst.

He was just thankful that Bella was there with him so that he actually had a valid reason to still be hanging around. He knew it wouldn't go over well at all if Billy and the pack knew that he was actually there because out of genuine concern for Jacob. It was already bad enough that they suspected he had something to do with Jacob's current condition.

Edward was slowly becoming more and more frustrated as time passed. Carlisle had been called, reluctantly with the pack members agreement, to look at Jacob. No one had come out to tell them any information however. So many conflicting emotions were warring in Edward's mind. On one hand he was worried about Jacob's welfare, but this only seemed to confuse him ever more. Mostly because he couldn't understand WHY he was so concerned. He tried to convince himself that it was because he was so close to Bella, and what Bella cared about also affected Edward. Even as he thought this he knew it wasn't true. He'd never cared before about Jacob even though he was close to Bella. None of this started until that damn imprint came into effect. Now his life was utter caous.

"God what is taking so long!" Bella said for the tenth time since Carlisle had gone in to check over Jacob.

"It takes time to make sure there's nothing seriously wrong Bella. Give Carlisle time to work." Edward tried to soothe her, even when his own nerves desperately needed soothing.

"Well I should be allowed back there. Jake needs me."

Edward had to force down the growl threatening to escape. Jacob didn't need her. If it was anyone he needed it was him…..NO! He wouldn't dare let those thoughts take shape. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"Just give it some time Bella. I'm sure Carlisle will be out soon to let us know what's happening."

At that moment, Carlisle came out to join them. Both Edward and Bella rushed forward to see what information he could give them about Jacob's health.

"You two didn't have to wait here. You could've waited at home for me."

"No I have to be here for Jacob." Bella stated forcefully. "How is he? What happened to him? Will he be alright?!?"

"Woah. Slow down Bella. One question at a time." Carlisle tried calming her down. "Yes he will be fine. Billy told me about him coming into his inheritance today. I think all the excitement must've just caught up to him. He needs time to let his body and mind adjust to the changes." Carlisle gave Edward a look that put him somewhat on edge. He didn't know what exactly that look meant, but it made him extremely nervous, and it gave him the suspicion Carlisle knew more than he was letting on.

"Well can I go see him now? I know he's probably looking for me."

"I don't know Bella. I think it might be best if we let him rest. Maybe you can come back tomorrow."

"Come on Carlisle. It might be best if she can see him for just a couple minutes." Edward coaxed. Truthfully he couldn't care less if Bella saw Jacob or not. It would just give him an excuse to see with his own eyes that Jake was okay. He felt terrible about using Bella this way, but it couldn't be helped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake slowly opened his eyes. Turning his head slowly as not to contribute to the massive headache he had, he looked around to see that he was now in his own room. He thought back on how he managed to end up here.

Slowly the discussion he had with Sam, his party, and the conversation he had with Edward came rushing back to him.

He groaned from the onslaught of painful memories. Thankfully the painful pressure in his chest had numbed somewhat so it was no longer suffocating him.

A short time later he heard his bedroom door creak open. Thinking it was Billy, he said softly

"Please dad. I don't really feel up to a conversation right now. I just wanna sleep."

"It's me Jake."

Hearing the familiar voice of Bella, he turned his head to see her standing in the doorway.

Truthfully he felt less like talking to her than he did Billy. He figured it would be rude however to ask her to leave, considering he had been ignoring her all night.

"Come on in Bella" He finally caved in and invited her into his room. Unfortunately he hadn't seen who was lurking behind her small form, and Edward followed right behind her.

It was both heaven and hell for Jake, seeing Edward walking towards him. Heaven because he was the only person that Jacob wanted desperately to be around at the moment. But it was also Hell because at the same time he knew Edward wanted to be any where else but near him.

"How are you feeling Jacob?" God how could just the sound of his voice make Jacob's heart feel as though it was doing somersaults.

"Better now. I guess I just overdid it today."

"Oh Jacob. I was so worried something had happened to you!" Bella flung herself on him. For the first time he could remember, he didn't blush at having her so near to him. Instead it made him extremely uncomfortable and he just wanted her off him. Immediately.

He didn't know if Edward was still reading his mind, or just noticed the pained expression on his face, but he stepped forward and slowly pried Bella's arms off of him.

"Come on Bella. He doesn't need you squeezing the air out of him after he's just recovering." Was that his imagination, or did Edward seem a little irritated when speaking to Bella?

Most likely his imagination…or wishful thinking.

"Jacob, I barely saw you at the party. Where did you run off too so fast?"

This was one conversation Jacob did not want to have. Especially with Bella. How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with their boyfriend. Jacob wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. And by the pleading look on Edward's face, neither was he.

"I…I just felt the need to get out and get some fresh air. It was just too stuffy and crowded for me, ya know?" Jacob tried to shrug it off as no big deal.

"Oh..okay then. Well since we didn't really get to celebrate too much tonight, how about we get together tomorrow and do something. Just me and you okay?" Bella gave him "the smile" the one she often used on Edward to get her way. Too bad she didn't realise that it had lost all it's appeal on Jacob.

"Umm..maybe. We'll see how I feel tomorrow." Jacob had absolutely no intention of going anywhere with Bella. Ever.

Bella's smile fell somewhat, clearly she hadn't been expecting anything but an outright affirmative from Jacob.

"Well I guess I'll let you get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow." She got up from her position beside Jacob's bed and made her way to the door. Edward started to move to follow her but was stopped by Jacob's voice addressing him.

"Edward…umm…could you wait a moment. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Edward's shoulders tensed slightly, but he made no other outward sighs of his apprehension. He turned back to look at Jacob.

"Sure, no problem" He turned to Bella, signalling that she could go. She hesitated slightly but made her way out of the room anyway.

"So Jacob. What did you need to talk to me about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was extremely confused. Since when did her boyfriend and best friend start having private discussions without her? This night was getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

Bella would not deny the fact that she was an extremely curious person. Often times it landed her in more trouble than she would have liked. That, however, never stopped her curiousity one bit. And right now she couldn't think of a time she was more entrigued than the conversation going on in the room she had just vacated.

Making sure her footsteps were muffled, she stepped up to the door and placed her ear near the crack she had purposely left open just for this purpose. Inside she could hear Jacob's deep voice addressing Edward…

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you tonight. I never meant for this to happen" Jacob was saying.

"It's fine Jacob. I know you had no control over it. I understand that. It's just different to get my head around. I don't know how we're going to make this work."

"Honestly, neither do I. I never knew this imprinting thing would be so difficult."

IMPRINTING?!? Jacob had imprinted? No wonder he was acting so strange tonight.

So many different emotions were shooting through Bella. Truthfully she had been expecting this. She just thought Jacob would have told her straight away. No wonder he had run out as fast as he 's why he'd been avoiding her all night.

Jacob had imprinted on her.

She was actually very surprised Edward was taking it so well. She thought he'd be ready to kill Jacob. Even though every time Jacob and Edward got into a fight over her and she would break them up, secretly she loved every minute of it.

Two gorgeous guys fighting over her. It made her feel on top of the world.

She loved how Jacob was so passionate and his hard warm muscled body.

And Edward. He was just so cool and strong. He always made her feel so protected and loved.

Honestly she had a very difficult time choosing between the two. Eventually it had come down to how she saw her future playing out.

Edward had a wonderful family and not to mention an insane amount of money.

Jacob loved her, but she just couldn't see settling down in a small house on the reservation, popping out tons of snotty nosed kids. It just wasn't her. She needed to be pampered with Edward, she was the center of his world. No possibility of kids taking his attention away from her.

Turning back into the conversation…..

"Jacob, I'm really not sure what you want me to do. You know we can't be together that way."

"I know Edward. It's just….well….I just want to be in your life some way. However you'll have me. Maybe we could be friends?" Jacob's voice sounded so hopeful and pleading.

"I don't know Jake…maybe we could give it a try. I guess we could be friends. What could it hurt?"

Wait a minute.

From that little exchange one would think Jacob imprinted on Edward.

Her Edward.

Her Jake imprinted on Her Edward.

Bella felt sick. There was no way. No way would Jake imprint on Edward. They were hers. Both of them. Jake was supposed to imprint on HER.

That bastard. Now he was trying to take Edward from her.

Friends her ass. He was just trying to move in on her territory. She wouldn't let him do it. She'd put a stop to this. She wouldn't even give him the chance.

Edward loved her. And only her. And she'd do every thing in her power to keep it that way.

A/N: Well there ya go. Hope you liked it. I decided to put Bella's POV in there so you all could see her reaction. She's an evil bitch isn't she? LOL….well Read & Review peeps


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wonderful Reviews = Faster Updates 

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention this earlier, so just in case you haven't figured it out yet…I DO NOT OWN any of the characters, only the plot. Thanks

Chapter 4:

The silence was beginning to become unbearable.

Edward and Bella had just left Jacob's house, and Edward was now taking her home. There was an underlying tension present that hadn't been there before. Edward couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but it was making him steadily more uncomfortable. Bella hadn't said a word since they had left. Edward figured she must have been upset at how she had been dismissed earlier so that he and Jacob could talk. There was no way, however, that he would tell her what they had discussed.

He was just grateful that Jacob hadn't decided to tell Bella about his imprinting on Edward. Awkward wouldn't even begin to describe how that conversation could have turned out.

Surprisingly he was comfortable with the agreement that he and Jacob had come too. He thought the idea of them becoming friends didn't seem as bad as he once would have thought. He hoped that it would satisfy Jacob because in all reality that was all that he could offer to him. Friendship. Nothing more. He prayed that would be enough.

Sooner than he realised they pulled into the Swans' driveway. He left the motor running because he just didn't feel like staying over tonight for some reason. He'd never felt this awkward around Bella before, and he hated it.

"You're not coming in tonight?" Bella asked.

"No, not tonight. I'm kinda tired." Only after the words had left his mouth did he realise how completely stupid the excuse was. He was a vampire for chrissakes, they don't get tired.

If Bella noticed how ridiculous his statement was, she didn't let on.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a searching look.

"Yeah. Of course." He leaned over to give her the customary goodnight kiss. When he made to pull back, she grabbed the back of his neck and held him in place while deepening the kiss.

He really didn't know what had gotten into Bella. Usually she wasn't this forceful. Soon enough he reached back to pry her hands away from him and ended the kiss. The look she was giving him was feeled with a desperation he had never seen on her face before.

"You'll never leave me will you Edward?"

Well that certainly came out of nowhere.

"Of course not Bella. Why would you think that?" He really didm't know where this line of questioning was leading, and truthfully he didn't want to know.

"No reason. Sometimes I just get these crazy ideas that you'll find someone better than me."

"Well you can stop thinking that way. I only want you." He tried desperately to reassure her.

"Promise?"

"Of course." He gave her one last kiss, and watched as she made her way inside the house.

Driving home, he couldn't help but wonder what brought on her sudden doubts and questioning. There was no way she could have found out about Jacob's imprinting because they were the only ones who knew. Once again, he fervently wished he could read her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 days.

That's how many days had passed since Jacob's birthday had passed. That's how many days it had been since he'd last seen Edward.

He had no idea how hard it would be to be away from his soul mate. Every second that passed made him want to go to him. He knew he couldn't. He'd made himself resist the urge because he didn't want to seem too pushy and ruin the tentative truce they had formed.

Edward had said that they could try to be friends. Jacob just didn't know exactly what that meant. Did it mean they could hang out and play video games like he does with Quil and Embry. Or fix up cars like he does with Paul? He didn't know what the friendship between him and Edward would be like. Edward seemed too mature to do the childish things he liked to do with his other friends. The vampire _was_ over a hundred years old.

He desperately wanted to call and talk to Edward. He just didn't know what to say to him. He really wanted to wait on Edward to call him, but who knows how long it would take the vampire to do that.

He hadn't talked to Bella since that night either. She had called a few times, but each time he asked Billy to tell her he was out. If Billy found it odd that he didn't want to talk to his best friend he didn't say anything about it, for which Jacob was thankful. He didn't know whether or not he even wanted to talk to his dad about imprinting on Edward yet. He honestly didn't know how Billy would take it. He knew that even though the pack and the Cullens had formed somewhat of a truce, Billy still had some of his own prejudices against them.

To get his mind off Edward, as much as he could anyway, Jacob had taken to shifting and running around the surrounding borders of La Push. Being in his wolf form provided a much needed break from the constant thoughts of Edward. The basic animal insticts that he had while transformed, made him one with nature and gave him a sense of freedom that nothing else could.

That's what he was currently doing. Running along the cliffs of La Push beach feeling the salty breeze blowing through his mane. Suddenly a very familiar scent caught on the breeze and made him come to a complete halt.

Turning his head towards the trees he saw the unmistakable form of Edward, sunlight reflecting off him creating the most alluring sight he'd ever seen.

Edward approached him slowly, giving him time to shift back to his human form.

"Jacob"

"Edward….what are you doing here?" Jacob was still trying to get his heart rate back to normal after finally seeing his love after so many days apart.

"I was just wondering how you've been. I was going to call you, but I thought it might not be a good idea just in case Billy answered." Edward was looking at him so intensely that it took Jacob a few moments to process what Edward had just said.

"You were going to call me?" He could have smacked himself for sounding so hopeful.

"Yes. Just to make sure you had recovered okay." Edward saw the crestfallen look on Jacob's face so quickly went to correct himself. "I mean not just that…I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to hang out or something. Try out this new friendship thing you know." Edward gave him a slight smile.

Well that certainly brightened up Jacob's day. He couldn't believe Edward was making the effort to establish their new friendship.

"Really? That would be great. I mean we could hang out. If you want to" Jacob thought he sounded very much like a schoolgirl with a crush, with how enthusiastic he sounded.

"Yeah I do. Bella's going out of town next week to visit her mom, so we can get together then."

Oh. That's why he'd decided they could hang out. Bella wasn't going to be around. Suddenly Jacob felt like he was a dirty little secret Edward had to keep from Bella. All his previous joy and enthusiasm suddenly died away.

Edward must have been reading his mind because he suddenly got the look of someone who'd just put their foot in their mouth.

"No Jacob. It isn't like that at all. I just thought it would be good to get to know each other then because I'd have more free time to be with you. Bella's been around a lot more this past week, which is why I haven't been able to contact you. That's all. I won't try to hide our friendship. From anyone." Edward stated vehemently.

This made Jacob feel a little better.

"Okay then. I'm sorry Edward. I know this is hard on you too. We'll do this however you like."

"Don't say it like that Jacob. We're in this together. Don't just think about me. I want this to be easy for you too."

God how he loved him. He was so thoughtful and amazing. He suddenly noticed the awkward look on Edward's face and realised he'd heard that.

"Sorry" Jacob said shyly

"It's okay, I know you can't help it."

"Yeah"

"Umm…well I better get back now. I'll call you sometime next week so we can get together."

"Yeah okay. See you."

He watched as Edward ran back in the direction of Forks. He shifted back to his wolf form and headed back home. Thinking about how even that small interaction with his love could hold him over until he got to see him again in a few days. If anyone could see him now they couldn't fail to notice the smile on the wolf's face.

A/N: Well there ya go! Hope you liked it. Read & Review!!!!


End file.
